


Cover Art for Code Decay

by SevenCorvus



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for Orockthro's Code Decay for the Person of Interest Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Code Decay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Code Decay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/967723) by [Orockthro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orockthro/pseuds/Orockthro). 



[](http://s955.photobucket.com/user/SevenCorvus/media/Person%20of%20Interest/CoverArtfororockthro2_zps0f9eb080.png.html)


End file.
